Empire of European States
This nation no longer exists. , |regional_languages = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |demonym = European |government_type = Imperial federation |ruler = Vincent I of Europa |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Friedrich Stark |govttitle = President |govtoff = Congress of Europe |offtitle = |formation_date = 1 November 1993 |formation_event = |formation_date2 = 15 November 2007 |formation_event2 = Second Treaty of Rome |formation_date3 = 12 June 2008 |formation_event3 = Continental Revolution |formation_date4 = 29 July 2010 |formation_event4 = Aachen Proclamation |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |area = 29,983,289 km2 |population = 399,963,500 |ethnicitylist = |ethnicity = European |allies = |currency = Euro |gdpyear = 2009 |gdp = $14,018,872,000,000 |gdppercapita = $35,050 |literacy = 100% |cctld = .eu |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The Empire of European States ( : Imperium Statuum Europeanorum; : Reich der Europäischen Staaten), informally known as Europa and by the governing European Nation Party as Weltreich Europa, is a country which comprises much of the former . The Empire was proclaimed on July 27, 2010, at the end of the Continental Revolution, and is structured as an imperial federation led by the supreme sovereign, the European Emperor, presently Vincent I of Europa. Europa shares borders with its protectorates EIP Britain, EIP Scandinavia, EIP Switzerland, and the South-East Europe Control Authority, and with the foreign states , , , and . Across the it faces the North African Imperial Control Authority. The Empire of European States covers an area of almost 3,000,000 km2, encompassing much of the European continent, and has a population of just under 400 million. Economically the Empire maintains control over the largest single market on the planet, and is one of the wealthiest world powers in terms of GDP per capita. The Empire is universally classed as a , presiding over a global network of protectorates and control authorities installed during the Continental Revolution. It is rivalled only by the and . The Empire originated in the , a supranational organization encompassing a wide array of independent European states, many of which are now Imperial States within the Empire. In November 2007, the Second Treaty of Rome established the Congress of Europe, which replaced the former European Parliament. The financial crisis of 2008 severely undermined the European economy, causing banks to collapse and unemployment and inflation to soar. As the European economy disintegrated, European citizens turned to a new party which promised a new age for Europe: the European Nation Party emerged and swept the Congress of Europe in the 2008 elections, commencing the Continental Revolution. Vincent Certon, a British-German politician who led the European Nation Party to this victory, immediately began the institution of extreme measures of centralization. It was this process which caused 6 members to leave the Union in spring 2008. As President of the Congress of Europe, Certon brought authority into his own hands and initiated a war against the recalcitrant former members. The culmination of this war was the Aachen Proclamation of July 29, 2010, which saw a new order established in Europe, and Certon crowned as the first European Emperor as Vincent I of Europa. Emperor Vincent founded the city of World City Europa in the Imperial State of Bohemia to act as an administrative center of the Empire. History Pre-Union history European Union Crisis of 2008 Continental Revolution Empire militant Government and politics Monarchy Congress of Europe European Nation Party Italic text